


Never Alone

by sevennotes



Series: Dogboy Hiyori [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Angst, Dogboys, Hurt/Comfort, Hybrids, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Mental Health Issues, Sort Of, dogboy Tono Hiyori, tags to be added as it updates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:40:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27903124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevennotes/pseuds/sevennotes
Summary: "It takes a third drowning incident for Natsuya and his parents to finally take action against Ikuya’s self destructive tendencies."After another near-death experience, Ikuya is gifted a hybrid companion to take care of him. He is none too happy about it and does not know what to expect from this new dogboy, but what he doesn't know is how quickly Hiyori will make his way into his heart.
Relationships: Kirishima Ikuya & Tono Hiyori
Series: Dogboy Hiyori [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043244
Kudos: 3





	Never Alone

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly wrote this in a day after seeing some of @sunplay456 's dogboy! hiyori fanart on twitter, which then led me down the rabbit hole on ao3 re-reading previous free! dogboy/hybrid aus that I used to really love.
> 
> What can I say...I was inspired!
> 
> That said, I do intend for this AU to get a little dark, so I will continue to update the tags with relevant warnings as I update each chapter- but if there is something I missed that needs a warning, please let me know!

It takes a third drowning incident for Natsuya and his parents to finally take action against Ikuya’s self destructive tendencies.

Natsuya had been so certain that once he had entered university, Ikuya would become stronger and have others to rely on. He knows his brother has friends- his friends from middle school are still in contact with him, and he knows for a fact they still meet with each other at least once a week. But they are not with him during training, or when he goes back to his apartment after classes, or anywhere else Ikuya is when he is not with them those handful of times. 

In short, his friends are not there often enough to make sure he doesn’t neglect himself or to stop him from overworking... from climbing higher and higher up the ladder of records and times, only to crash horrifically (both physically and mentally) when he could not meet his own impossible expectations. They are good friends, but they have their own lives and their own priorities, and as much as they check in with Ikuya, phone calls and text messages can only go so far. 

Natsuya had tried. He had tried to make Ikuya stronger by pulling away and had only sabotaged their relationship as a result. Now, their lives are on different paths that do not allow for the time needed to repair it. At least that’s what Natsuya tells himself. Regardless, he has lost his brother’s trust. And rightly so. But the fact remains, he cannot help Ikuya now and their parents -both working and living miles and miles away- cannot be there for him either.

Seeing Ikuya asleep in that hospital bed, looking both so grown up from the little brother he grew up with, but so small at the same time, is what finally pushes Natsuya to make his decision.

He spends the entire time that Ikuya is in hospital, by his bedside: making calls, sending emails, sifting through website after website. He researches models, customer experiences,and watches videos. When he finally makes his decision, Natsuya broaches the subject with his parents.

“These...companions. You think they will really be good for him?” His father asks, skeptically.

Natsuya nods. “I don’t really know if it can help him completely. But it can be there for him. It can make sure he doesn’t push himself and that this doesn’t happen again. Maybe even stop him feeling so alone.” 

“They can be bought for any purpose at all.” He finishes.

His parents frown, thinking.

Natsuya understands. It is quite a lot of money, and there is no way in knowing exactly how Ikuya might react.

Sure, hybrid companions have always been bred for all sorts of purposes- manual labour or sex being the unfortunate majority of them- but they are called companions for a reason. It isn’t uncommon to hear of lonely people buying themselves a friend or partner, a babysitter or caretaker. What difference would this make? Natsuya already has the model in mind. All it would take is a phone call.

“Well, if this has even the slightest chance of helping Ikuya,” his mother says. “Then we should go through with it.”

Natsuya smiles. “I’ll call the breeders right now.”

Natsuya begs the universe with every ounce of his being. I know I’m not a good brother, so please let this work. Please let him be ok.

Staring at the pale, pinched face of his little brother, Natsuya dials the number.

“Hello, this is Shionezaki breeding facility, how may I help you today?”

Natsuya gently lays a hand over Ikuya’s, being mindful of the IV tube.

“I would like to place an order.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! 
> 
> I hope to get the next chapter out soon-ish, but in the meantime, please let me know what you think<3


End file.
